magic_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Syvion
About Syvion is a humanoid figure who is over 5 million years old. He has black hair and amber-colored eyes. He usually wields a staff and wears a lab coat, but only when he is in the lab in his complex underground. He lives in the island where Brantley and the others crashed into at the beginning of the story, and he taught the 3 boys their Elements. He is one of the only characters in the story with an upgraded Element. Element Elements in Magic Odyssey are how you usually think of elements. The 9 basic Elements in the story are Wind, Water, Earth, Nature, Ice, Light, Shadow, Fire and Energy. The most common element is Lightning, with Fire being the second. Energy is the rarest of them all, and it has only been obtained by 2 people in ALL of time. The user of an Element can only have one at a time, but it can be switched out for another at the cost of something. Once the user has enough battle experience, skills, and knowledge of their element, they can unlock their hidden upgraded element. Syvion's Element(s): *Divine - Divine is an upgraded Element of Light. It is easier to control than Light, and it is also much stronger. Divine can fire humongous Divinity beams, buff the user up with a unique Divine transformation, create blinding flashes of light that are brighter than the flashes from the basic Element of Light, etc. *Life - Using his upgraded Life Element, Syvion can heal opponents, and even bring people back to life at the cost of almost all of his power. It takes several days to regenerate after using the Reviving technique. Life is pretty useless besides healing and reviving, but the user can still use all of Nature's attacks. The attacks stay the same strength as base Nature, and they don't improve in strength. Skills *Healing Technique - By concentrating his power, Syvion places his hands above the target and heals them in a short amount of time, almost fully replenishing their strength and removing most of their injuries. *"Maximum" Healing Technique - Syvion fully concentrates his power and heals the opponent, regaining all of their strength and taking away all of their wounds (it cannot replenish lost limbs). It also drains Syvion by a large amount. *Revival Technique - By using nearly all of his power, Syvion launches yellow waves at the dead target, which slowly brings them back to life. It drains Syvion for an entire week (5 days). *Divine Beam - Syvion concentrates his power into a beam of extremely powerful Divine energy. *"Expanding Divine Orb" - Syvion releases a small speck of glistening Divine energy. Once the speck collides with an attack, it rapidly grows larger and larger until it morphs into a gigantic Divine ball. It is similar to Broly's Omega Blaster from DragonBall Z. *Summoning - By using his Divine power, he can summon objects, but not create them (only Energy has the ability to create objects out of Elemental skill alone). He first used this to summon the Rainbow Necklace for Brantley. Equipment *Divine Staff - Syvion often carries a staff constructed of Divine energy, and it slightly amps Syvion's power. He created it himself, and he mainly uses it to launch attacks. Feats *After slightly losing against an Energy-bursted Brantley in a training session, he slightly powered-up and defeated Brantley. *Can keep up with the God of Death, Akius.